Provision of maps in a digital environment is known. Such maps are often provided in navigation systems, such as those used as a driving aid in a vehicle. A user can interact with the navigation map display, for example, by touch of a touchscreen. Such interaction can be to shift the displayed portion of the map, for example, to move to a forward position of the map by dragging downward on the map display or to zoom in on a smaller region of the map or zoom out to a larger region of the map by, respectively, pinching two fingers towards each other on the map display or spreading two fingers away from each other on the map display. It is also known to display in the map a graphical indication of a current state of traffic at a displayed section of a navigation route by color coding sections of roads represented in the map display. For example, known systems provide a server to which a plurality of drivers log in. The sever tracks the logged-in users' driving, such as their speeds, and, based on the tracked information determines whether traffic on respective roads is moving slowly, at normal speed, or fast. Systems also provide users to actively input traffic information, such as current presence of a police officer, current traffic speed, and/or occurrence of an event, such as an accident, which information is uploaded to the server for update of respective displays of a plurality of users viewing a display of a region of a navigation map regarding which the information has been uploaded.